


Cookies!

by ColorMeHappy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baking, Before Spencer joins the BAU or FBI, Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking, ive only technically seen up to season 4!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHappy/pseuds/ColorMeHappy
Summary: Derek Morgan stress bakes, his neighbour Dr Reid smells it from down the hall.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 323





	Cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Im really into the CM fandom at the moment so!! Here we are!! 
> 
> I love Reid and Morgan so much so I wanted to do a little fluffy thing from before they met in the FBI.

One thing most people didn’t know about Derek Morgan was that he actually liked to bake. He didn’t get the chance to as often after joining the FBI, but he used to bake all the time back when he lived in Chicago. His mom taught him and everything, most of the recipes he actually had were hers. Now, living alone with just his dog he rarely had any time to bake. 

Which, really, was incredibly annoying. Baking was his calming down technique, working out still sometimes helps but making a batch of cookies with music playing in the background? Hell yeah, that worked like a charm. But being away constantly, the BAU needing him all the time, he’d never been more stressed in his life and yet his comfort was unattainable at most times. Besides if the team knew he baked he’d either get requests to bring them in, making him unable to give them to bake sales or get teased the hell out of. Derek never really showed any non-masculine traits to them, they probably knew he had some but it was not something he flaunted. 

Penelope was the only one who knew about his habits and she often praised his cooking skills and joked about him being the perfect man but he didn’t want to tell the others. JJ would definitely harass him for every recipe too and hell no they were sacred.

But, every once in a while, when he had a night off after an especially shitty case and his stress level was still at a solid 10? He’d bake, all night until he was exhausted. This case fit that model to perfection, kidnapped women? Check, more bodies than originally thought? Check, extra-long case meaning almost a week away? Check. This was one of Derek’s earliest years in the BAU he wasn’t used to that much… It rattled him.

So he got to work.

Clooney had gone to sleep a little while after he started so now it was just him and his music.

On his first batch of choc chip and his fourth batch overall, he received a knock on the door. At this, he nearly dropped his plate. On the second check, he realised the time was about 11 pm at night, meaning this was probably some kind of work emergency and his phone had gone dead or something. Or maybe just a normal emergency of some kind.

He gingerly placed down his precious cookies and came to the door.

Derek really wasn’t expecting his next-door neighbour to be standing there in all his tall, young, adorably awkward glory. Derek had seen him around before, although was fully aware the kid never left his apartment for anything short of an emergency. But right now? He wasn’t in distress he just looked a little anxious. If Derek was being honest, the slightly-scared smile he had on right now was kinda cute.

“Hey,” Derek said in a very questioning voice.

Dr Reid played with his hands anxiously, not making eye contact. “Uh, hi, I saw your light on!” The kid’s voice was a pitch higher than usual, normally Derek only really saw him in an ‘I Just woke up’ state, baggy T-shirt and loose pants, coffee in hand and all. Right now the kid was in work attire, maybe he had a late working job and wanted some company? No that didn’t sound right, the only extended conversation they’d had proved that “Dr” Reid was a total awkward nerd. Normally, Derek found people like him really, really annoying and even vice versa. Unexpectedly though, he actually loved listening to this guy talk. He got so passionate about everything and it seemed like he knew everything there was to know as well. Except maybe how to carry a normal conversation, and what time it was acceptable to knock on your reasonably unknown neighbour’s door at.

Derek Morgan was not only a baker, but also rather openly bisexual everywhere but work. He’d dated men and women, more women he had to admit but he knew a pretty boy when he saw one. He actually had called Dr Spencer Reid pretty boy in his head before, if he’d said it out loud the kid might’ve actually passed out from shock. The pros of not only being a bisexual, but an FBI profiler, are that you have an extraordinary gaydar. This kid wreaked of the closet. Possibly also bisexual like him. Either way, Pretty boy may not be his usual type when it came to men but Derek was going to be damned before he gave up an opportunity like this. 

“Wanted to say hi? At 11 pm?”

Pretty boy blushed, nice colour on him. “You’re right it’s stupid I’ll leave you alone, you were probably going to sleep anyways you know its the average time of night for someone around your age!” He began to stutter and ramble. Derek frowned, the poor kid was scared out of his damned mind.

“Hey, hey it’s okay doc! I was going to be up for a few more hours anyway and I don’t mind the company. Unless you need me for anything you’re welcome to come in.” Derek opened his door wider. “Be warned, I’m going to be baking for a few more hours though.”

Dr Reid blushed harder if it were possible and ducked his head down. He spoke again, “Actually that’s why I wanted to talk to you! I’ve smelled you’re baking before and it was… Uh, really good! I was um, wondering if uh.” He stopped talking, but Derek was smiling. 

“You wanna try some pretty boy?” Oops, he slipped.

Pretty boy spluttered hard and bit his lip finally looking up at Morgan, extreme levels of embarrassment very clearly written on his face. “Hey, it’s okay! I’m willing to share.”

“Sorry if I disturbed you, Mr Morgan.”

“Please, call me Derek.”

“I guess you could call me Spencer instead of Dr Reid then.”

Derek smiled, Kid was warming up to him. Damn, who knew his baking would come in handy? Spencer walked fully in the apartment and stood awkwardly by the kitchen, Derek knew what Spencer wanted but took a minute to appreciate him before actually handing over his cookies. He was hunched over now but definitely taller than Derek, shirt neatly tucked in and hair unusually long, almost shoulder length. Derek imagined it in a neat little bun at the back of his head and smiled.

“Anything specific you crave?”

Spencer mumbled something and looked away from him again, Derek laughed, “Sorry?”

“Do you have choc chip?” Spencer mumbled a little louder.

Derek smiled, “Sure do.” 

Their little routine began, after his initial embarrassment, Spencer began to talk. First about what he knew about baking, prompting Derek to talk as well. Eventually though, when branching on to different topics he was clearly a million times more passionate about than his sweet tooth. Derek went silent and smiled at Spencer who seemed full of excitement, he kept baking too, making brownies and a cake.

Spencer also went through almost a batch of his cookies.

Maybe his little stress baking sessions could be less boring now.

**Author's Note:**

> :))) gay
> 
> Also: I probably will not post in the GO fandom again, maybe with a little conclusion to my on going fic but idk man. I aint feelin it. But you know what! I may post in the Gotham fandom we just dont know! I love CM at the moment so there will probably be more Moreid content


End file.
